Literary
by amethyst-plum
Summary: His life is a story, structured by the many necessities to keep one hooked into his life and interest. The main characters are himself...and her.
1. Repetition

-:-

**Repetition**

:-:

He met her in the warm bright day of March. He met her while he was waiting for his fellow band member in a prestige college in Germany. He remembered her surprised look when he accidently knocked her down and dropped her books. He remembered that cute, flustered face she made when she stuttered out an apology. He remembered that gentle smile of gratitude after he helped her up and gathered her books. He remembered her nervously adjusting her pink-lenses glasses that laid upon her head. He remembered the white lab coat that covered her petite frame. He remembered that Pink Princess plush toy that stuck out of her equally pink bag filled with test tubes and flanks. But the one thing he definitely remembered was the look of exasperation she gave him after he delivered one of his many famous lines he would give to his many adoring frauleins. He remembered being completely surprised by the reaction.

He didn't get a name after she had left, but he remembered her face. Her innocent, confident face.

He met her again but this time in a courthouse. He knew she saw him and he watched as she purposely turned the opposite direction. He was now intrigued and slightly disappointed. Intrigued that someone was immuned by his charms and disappointed, well, because of that. Why should it matter to him? She didn't mean anything to him. Was it just his interest to her disregard?

His friends, his fellow band members, teased him about that moment in the courthouse and Daryan, his second guitar player, joked about the 'diva' losing his charm on the ladies. He didn't pay any mind to them, his mind was on that girl's face.

* * *

He had forgotten about her. He knew that he shouldn't care. He knew that she meant nothing to him. He knew that she felt the same way. He knew that she probably forgot about him too. But as Fate would have it, about a year later, he met her again inside a small café in the middle of January.

He saw that he had her winter coat draped on her chair. He saw her body still covered in that lab coat, which pretty look good on her now that he looked at it. He saw the textbooks labeled with chemistry and forensic science scattered all about on her small table. He saw the multiple notebooks written with equations, symbols of the elements, a scribbled drawing of a crime scene and procedures to forensic sciences. He saw how deep she was reading into one of her textbooks and jolting down notes as she read.

He heard her yawn in exhaustion after he received his coffee and sat down in a table just behind her with his chair facing the other direction. He heard her take a sip of her warm beverage. He heard her make a noise, as if she had discovered something that would cause great curiosity, when she leaned to her side to get another textbook out of her bag.

She saw the law book sticking out of his bag that was leaning against his chair. She asked him a question about him being a lawyer to which he responded that he wanted to become a prosecutor. She asked him if he knew about Miles Edgeworth and he responded that the man was one of his idols. It didn't take much effort afterwards to spark a conversation with her. He knew there was a reason why he was so intrigued by the girl.

They talked about their classes, their aspirations, their future careers. Never in a long time had Klavier had a nice, normal conversation with anyone besides his parents, his friends, his brother, and his teachers. It was then that he found out her name. She introduced herself.

'I'm Ema Skye.'

With a bright smile, she held out her hand. He shook it with his own.

'Klavier Gavin.' He said to her. 'A pleasure.'

Ema gave him another smile. He swore to himself that her smile would light up the entire city of Berlin if it could.

Ema took a quick look at her watch and realized that she had to get to going. With a farewell and one last smile, she walked out of the warm café. Klavier was disappointed that she had to leave so soon but he couldn't help but feel that he was going to see her again. And with that thought, his disappointment dissipated.

* * *

Out of all places, Klavier didn't expect to meet Ema again in Gatewater Land in LA. Out of impulse, he rushed over to her as soon as he saw her. Out of all the members, Daryan had to be the one to tease him about them. Out of the reasons for her being here, she wanted to find her favorite prosecutor. Out of all the girls to be in so much interest him, he finds it in one who's interest is in someone else. Out of all the guys, why did it have to be Daryan that took notice of her?

Klavier was thrilled, if not ecstatic, that was Ema here. He was disappointed however. He was hoping that Ema had heard his band, the Gavinners, by now. She has, though not in the result Klavier was striving for. Not only that but she was here for Miles Edgeworth. Apparently she followed the well-known prosecutor here with her scientific equipment. Klavier thought that it was rather cute, or creepy. But he didn't really care, he missed having her company.

Then she brought up the subject of Klavier being prosecutor. He was surprised when he learned that Lana Skye, ex-Chief Prosecutor, was her sister. How was he supposed to know? Skye was a rather common surname but now that he thought of it, Ema and her sister do look related. Ema was told by her sister that the upcoming trial, State vs. Enigmar, was going to be prosecuted by a 17 year old boy, by the name of Klavier Gavin. He felt rather proud of himself, his debut trial was going to be the talk of the town. It was going to be more than exciting. He was going to be up against his older brother, Kristoph Gavin.

He noticed how Ema was fascinated by this. She was listening very eagerly about his expectation of the trial and his take-off as a prosecutor. She listened to him very attentively as he went on about how well the Gavinners concert went and how the crowd wanted an encore.

It was then that his long time friend had interrupted his moment with the fraulien and literally snatched her from him. Daryan had gently pulled her away from him and started a one-sided conversation with her. Not technically a conversation. It mostly consisted on Daryan's persistent questioning, teasing, and light flirting (which resulted in the fraulien calling the second guitarist a fop). Klavier couldn't stop smiling, she was different than the rest of the girls and he appreciated it. She didn't let him or anybody step all over her. She didn't squeal, or beg for his attention. She didn't care that he was famous. It was then he realized it was more than just appreciation.

* * *

He saw her again, one last time before she went back to Germany for her studies. He was indeed going to miss her, he was going to miss having conversations of their duties to the law and their fondness of sunglasses. He wasn't sad though. He felt the same feeling he had back in Berlin. He knew he was going to see her again. He couldn't wait. He gave an unexpected hug to her, he felt her arms wrap around him and his body heated up by this reaction. He gave her his million-dollar smile and one of his many flirty lines, only to have her rolling her eyes and calling him a fop. He laughed a laugh so genuine even he couldn't believe that he would laugh such a laugh.

Only she would produce something like that out of him.


	2. Theme

**Theme**

I'm sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I had fun with this actually. I got to play around with some idea and these ideas were based off of some of the prompts I wrote before this. I'm not going to put it up, so instead I give you this!

I would like to thank edgeygavin and xStormyx for their wonderful reviews. I would also like to hear from you readers as well.

And thank you to all you have read, alerted, and favorited. Enjoy!

**Themes taken from http : / www. vhinkle. com / nightingale / themes. html**

* * *

**Ambition**

Klavier stopped by Criminal Affairs after his jam session with his band. He wanted to pick up the files from the detective working with him on the case. It was then that he saw someone rather peculiar yet vaguely familiar. He noticed the strange lab coat and pink glasses but as soon as he saw her, he walked towards her.

"Hello _fräulein._" Klavier spoke in German. It was a habit of his to mix German with English. He expected her to blush and/or swoon, like many of the women he meets, when he gave her his famous smile. It was by this that he knew who this girl, no, woman was.

The woman rolled her eyes in exasperation, pulled a bag of these brown snacks practically out of nowhere, and walked away.

Ema Skye. It was the girl that he met almost about seven years ago. He completely forgot about her some time ago and now that she was here, the feelings he had came rushing back.

Hard.

After this little event, he learned that she become a detective instead getting into forensics. He was surprised when he found out that she had failed her forensic test. This gave him an opportunity, but the problem was he didn't know what that opportunity was. What was he striving for?

He kept on seeing her again and again. Then he realized what his goal was. She was just like she was back in Berlin. She ignored him, she avoided him, and she pretended he didn't exist. He remembered his slowly growing interest of her the second time he met her. She didn't notice he was famous, she treated him as if he was just a regular guy. She was the same when they met in Gatewater land.

He acknowledged his feelings. The fact that Ema didn't want him only made him want her more.

She wasn't going to avoid him forever. He was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Jealousy**

It just wasn't fair.

Klavier tried and did all he could to at least bring a small smile on the_ Fräulien_ Detective's face. He gave her compliments, only to be responded with 'Fop,' and gave her his utmost attention, something all women desired.

But then this boy, a person Ema just barely met, managed to bring twinkles into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

He saw what she held in her hands, a bottle of some sort of white powder. Apparently that red suit had given Ema that bottle. He saw a young, cute yet strangely dressed, girl with the red clad boy. The girl made some sort of comment before the three went off somewhere else around the crime scene of People Park.

What did that boy do to extract that reaction that he, himself, could not? He felt an ache rising in his chest.

* * *

**Beauty **

It had been a while after his loss with the rookie attorney, Apollo Justice. He recognized him as the boy who was with Ema during the investigation. He did not find him all that bad, just as long as he was not competition for Ema's attention. Not that he was jealous, he did not care much about the detective. He was simply curious about her.

He would see Daryan come up to Ema whenever Daryan was in the Precinct. Klavier haven't forgotten about Ema's first reaction to his closest friend seven years ago. That attitude had not change at all. Daryan would say one of his dangerously flirtatious lines and Ema, she would give him looks that meant "I'm-not-interested-so-leave-me-alone-you-fop." And then one of her snackoos would meet the Gavinner's forehead. While Daryan is caught in a daze by the detective's Snackoo attack, Ema turns around and walks away.

Klavier thought that was rather disrespectful and rude, just slightly. She was grumpy as well. She had grown, that was true, but it didn't seem to him that she has matured in the least.

Actually, now that he thought about it…what was interesting about her? He sat back into his chair and lifted his feet to his desk, he felt comfortable as he pondered.

Sure the detective was pretty, but was that all? He could find many girls with such sort beauty. How was she special? He remembered her determination seven years ago about being a forensic investigator but she ended up being a detective. She was grouchy, rude, and hostile almost 24/7. She would get her paperwork done but it would be turned in sloppy or unorganized. She detested her job, and her lack of work effort sometimes annoyed the rock god. He would understand she just started this job but she was so stubborn to work with!

Exactly why did he take so much interest in her again!

It was then the subject of his thoughts had walked in, and without knocking, that he realized the reason why.

She sauntered across the room with grace and dignity and when she just dropped the case files onto his desk, her eyes read self-determination and irritation (most likely because of him). He remembered how much she was going to help the law by fulfilling her dream. He saw the look in her eyes. Just because she did not get her dream job doesn't mean she was to let it bring her down. She would work herself, take experience as a detective, and take that exam again. It would take time but he knew that she was sure she'll get it right.

Ema hadn't matured, she had blossomed into this exquisiteness of a woman.

She lacked the work effort but she was efficient enough. Though she dislikes her job, she gets the work done. Her paperwork was turned in sloppy but eloquent and well-done, better than most detectives in the precinct.

He wanted to bash his head against the desk for being so ignorant.

* * *

**Perseverance**

Klavier couldn't quite tell if Ema's will to stick to her job as detective was an act of perseverance or persistence. Yes, he saw the passion burning in her eyes but was it because of her childish desire for science or something more? He knew her excuse for signing up to be detective was so that she could play around the crime scenes with her, rather useful, scientific equipment. But when she wasn't around in a crime scene to cover a doorknob with fingerprint powder or a floor to spray luminal on, she would be sitting in her office angrily typing documents down and sigh as she signed and wrote paperwork.

He could tell she was not happy with her job. He could tell that it wouldn't stop her.

She would push through not matter what. He knew that she didn't want to work overtime. She didn't want to work as security for a boy band she disliked for their "glimmerous-ness", as she would say. If she didn't like them so much, then why was she here?

Klavier often teased her about being a secret Gavinners fan and, of course, getting snackoo'd in the process. He knew her real reason. It was her job, he supposed, that she would offer her police services as security. This was just another obstacle for her to overcome.

Ema is a strong and determined girl. She was upset over the fact that a murder had taken place when she was supposed to prevent problems such as that. She blamed herself for LeTousse's murder and that she couldn't find the one who did it.

He wanted to pacify all of her self-doubts. He didn't need to however.

He watched her give testimony in court. He sensed that she was still blaming herself. (_Verdammt_! He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss and tell her that she was not to blame!)

Daryan may have gotten on Ema's nerves but Klavier could tell that the guitarist had grown on her. The evidence she had examined (and collected with Apollo) with her coveted scientific equipment, ironically, had hurt her as she watched those evidence being used against him. But she kept a face of professionalism, though she couldn't hide the storminess in her eyes.

Klavier couldn't endure the pain of convicting his own best friend. He wished he had some of Ema's perseverance.

* * *

**Loneliness**

It was times like this that he wanted to be left alone.

Klavier stood just outside the Los Angeles County Prison. Looking from a bystander's perspective, he looked so forlorn as he stood front of the cold, steel gates separating him from the entrapment and despair of the prison behind him and the outside. He just visited Kristoph and Daryan. He tried to get answer from each of them. Why did they do it? Why did they commit a crime when they were supposed to be against it? What was the true purpose of being someone who supposedly defense the innocent or finding the truth and bring justice?

Klavier didn't know them. The Kristoph he visited wasn't the brother he admired so much. The Daryan he saw wasn't the best friend he rocked on stage with. They were strangers.

He didn't have anyone else to turn to now. His brother and his best friend were gone. Sure he had his band members but after the State vs. Tobaye case, they started to slowly drift themselves apart from each other.

He couldn't just fly to Germany to see his parents. He couldn't find the time to, not with the new Jurist system coming up soon.

It was by the sounds of light footsteps beside him that had awakened him from his thoughts. He pivoted to his side only to find his lab coat wearing detective standing by him with her arms crossed. Why did he not notice her earlier? He figured, as she was a detective, she was here to interview the suspect of a case she was currently working on. Why else would she be here? Certainly not for him, that is for sure.

She looked off at the distance. Klavier wanted to know what was on her mind. What had troubled his fräulein detective? She then gave a sigh that filled Klavier with concern for her. This wasn't the typical sigh that she would give when she was exhausted from her mountains of paperwork or that exasperated sigh that she gives to him whenever he gives her his daily doses of "fopiness." He could not tell what kind of sigh it was but it made him want to take whatever troubles or conflict she may have and make them disappear so she wouldn't make that sigh again. He wanted to take her in his arms and melt all of her distress away.

But he knew he couldn't. He didn't have the courage to talk to her let alone touch her.

He took another look at her and Ema looked just as forlorn as him. He wanted to talk to her again, like before, but something had stopped the words on his lips.

"Do you want to just, I don't know, go for a walk or something?"

The horrible feeling of loneliness evaporated immediately from him.

"Yes, I would glad to."

He was pretty sure that he saw the solitary look on her face disappear.


End file.
